Addicted to Love!
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: This is a very short two shot, based on the song by Robert Palmer, not a songfic, however. LJ pairing!
1. The Fix

**AN- okay, this is a little two-shot, it is based on the song Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer. if you read the lyrics, it might be a little more clear... have fun with it!**

**DISCLAIMER- HEEEEY, i dont own Harry Potter or the DNA that created him! and...even though the ong isnt in here, im disclaimering it too, just in case. i dont own the lyrics to Addicted to Love, either.**

Lily Evans was an addict. That was the fact of the matter.

Right now, her eyes were focusing in and out as she closed them, then opened them. The world was spinning and too small, it closed in on her, her chest didn't have enough room to expand with each breath. She struggled to move, fighting against the fabrication of the universe, stuck to her fix, moving with it.

Somewhere in her subconscious, Lily understood. This controlled her mind. She couldn't use it anymore. But this feeling was so muted, buried within tunnels and colors and swirling, spiraling down…

In this suspended, half conscious state, Lily could feel her heart sweating with need and passion. Her body was shaking, violently, yet pleasurably. Just one more…and she would be lost forever.

The past few days she hadn't been able to sleep for thinking about this. No food interested her. When she didn't have a headache or wasn't depressed, pacing, or trying to get her mind off it, she would sit, digging her hands in her hair, facing the reality. She was in so deep.

Back to the present, Lily was still fighting for breath, what with the world constricting her and then the fact her throat was so tight she couldn't even breathe through her nose. Her conscious observed, the final jumping point was about to arrive.

Before her first time, Lily knew that she would never fall for such folly. This wasn't for her, she enjoyed watching her friends dabbling with it, and helping them with their problems, but she never thought her mental immune system would crash like this.

Then he had told her the truth, she couldn't get enough of the stuff. Lily had gotten angry, more upset than she usually did. She had gotten close, about to let loose a fly of furious rebuttal, when he did anything before she could exhale. Then she was hooked.

He had dauntingly told her to face the facts, which made her blush and grin before half-heartedly resuming the battle.

She had seen the signs, she was seeing them now. Except now, her senses were buried, so she couldn't even read them.

Like she wanted to. Which James knew very well. Not that he was complaining, as she was the one making out with him on the couch.

And as he knew this, he could grin against her lips, he could feel her heart beating double fast beneath him. He knew about the jumping point too. One more kiss...

That boy has a one track mind.

Lily broke contact and sucked in the little air she could manage as James began to attack her neck. All of that trying to retain a sane thought was beginning to affect her judgment. She half wished someone would come, save her, bring her back to reality. But as James moved to just below her jawbone, she knew there was no saving her. She was a lost cause.

All she wanted was another searing kiss. That was what she needed, she needed a piece of James' crazy, taking her straight off the deep end.

James smiled against the skin her off-the-shoulder shirt exposed. No harm in finally getting what they both wanted. Lily felt his smile, his lips tickled a little bit, making her shiver. Taking this as an opportunity, James moved up and proceeded to kiss her a bit more sweetly, but with no less fire.

And Lily was gone. Her heart was set, irrevocably. She didn't mind too much.

**AN-** **YAAAY! okay, there's a second little one after this.**


	2. The First Fix

**AN- so, this is the reference to when she discovered the addiction. Yay! its kinda cute, mostly arguing, as always!**

Lily and James. James and Lily. Fighting? Constantly.

Just like now. Currently, they were circling, literally circling each other, in the common room. James was grinning, Lily was fuming, all was right with the world.

"Yeah? Well, Lily, you know what I think?"

"No, James, I didn't even know you could think." Lily said sarcastically.

James grinned like he knew he was about to win. This only got Lily worked up more, she was either about to lose, or she had a heck of a fight in front of her.

"I think you're just scared to go out with me."

Lily blinked, but quickly bounced back with an extra-sassy "What?"

James kept grinning like a cheshire cat. "You think you're above all this love nonsense. So, you enjoy working with others, setting them up, helping them cope, but you don't want it yourself. You are just too aloof. Maybe it's fear. Of what I'm not sure."

"I am most certainly not afraid!" Lily exploded indignantly, her face growing ever redder.

James just got a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe it's because you're too innocent, or you don't want it to interfere with your studies, or…" he stared at the ceiling, fingering his chin.

Lily spluttered. "No, no, that is NOT it! I just…James….I mean…Potter…I mean…STOP IT!"

Lily, ignored. "Maybe youre scared of commitment…Maybe…" A supreme look of resolve crossed James' face, his eyes lit and his face split into a wide grin.

"NOT IT, JA…James? James," Lily grew defensive and wary at the speed of light, her voice rising. "What? I can assure you you're wrong."

"OOOOH no, Lily, I have the exact answer."

"Really? Well, care to share?" Lily said, hands on her hips, confidant smirk on her face.

James just grinned. Lily was dismissive. She really didn't care. He was just messing with her, she knew there was no real reason why she didn't have a boyfriend. "Fine, well, you can keep your little asinine ideas to yourself, I'm going to go work on my Transfig essay."

She spun away, unaware that James had opened his mouth. "Why, Lily, dear," James leaned against an armchair, crossing his arms. "I do believe you need to face the facts about your addiction."

Lily froze. What the heck was this delusion? "What?" she said, in the most profoundly confused voice she could manage and turning slowly.

"You're addicted to love."

Lily's face went utterly blank, her mouth falling open before her Lily-ness demanded that she defend herself. "That is preposterous! Addicted to love my eye!"

James calmly argued. "Well, you seem to try and aid anyone who needs it in the office and affairs of love. Maybe you just don't want to become so involved yourself. Those who can, do. Those who cant, teach."

Now Lily was mad. She could, if she wanted to! "James Potter, that is nonsensical! I could have a boyfriend if I wanted to! I CAN! I teach because I have no reason to do!" she stepped closer and closer to James, who smiled infuriatingly down at her and stood to his full height. Soon, Lily was wrapping up her speech. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't want a boyfriend right now, but if I did, I would have one."

James smiled coyly and asked dreamily "Would it be me?"

"Ha-ha."

"Oh, Lily Lily Lily. There isn't a doubt in my mind, you cant get enough." Before Lily could snap a response, James had leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss as equally fiery as their argument had been.

"No doubt, at all." James said, leaning backwards as he walked past her in an ultimately effeminate manner.

**End! i hope you had fun!**


End file.
